


Watermelon Sugar

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Akaashi helps exhausted reader get off while they shower together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/You
Kudos: 128





	Watermelon Sugar

The night air is cold compared to the summer heat during the day, the air being chilled by a breeze brought out by each crashing wave before the deep hues of blue are sinking back into the inky horizon.

Despite the shivers creeping down your spine there was a warmth bubbling up into your chest, the feeling comforting in your drowsy haze as you watch Fukurodani’s old volleyball team play rock, paper, scissors to decide which one of them would get to light the next set of fireworks.

The men filled the air with loud bouts of laughter, however, the noise did nothing to hide the soft chuckle beside you. It was a familiar noise that quickly mixed with your own as you and Akaashi listened to Bokuto groan because he’d lost to Konoha, him and the others running back towards the two of you so they could watch the fireworks from a safe distance.

There were shouts of excitement followed by the whirring sound of fireworks before they burst with a rumbling sound, each one blinding out the starry sky and painting it a multitude of colors, the sparks coming down like rain before dispersing into the night sky again.

Exhaustion was quickly drowning out the excitement, your head dropping as you set your eyes on a different view, the sight of Akaashi’s face as he tilted his head up to watch the fluorescent lights scattering above the two of you.

Shadows dancing across his face, his features coming in and out of view with every burst of color in the sky. You could barely catch a glimpse of his eyes, but the sight was enough to remind you of the crashing waves, hues of blue that held a depth deeper than the sea itself.

You were sure you’d memorized every feature of his face, the way his nose sloped or the arch of his brows, even the way his face wrinkled with every expression he made, suddenly you found yourself curious about the first time you were mesmerized by the setter and you were slowly losing yourself in nostalgic memories.

“____, are you alright?”

Akaashi’s voice felt distant and soft compared to the ringing in your ears, the sound almost completely drowned out by the others as they shouted and ran back towards Konoha to decide who would light the fireworks next.

Ocean eyes met yours and suddenly you were all too aware of the way you’d been staring at him, pink hues painting your cheeks like a bouquet of roses as you averted your gaze, your eyes focusing on the way his hand was laced with yours while his fingers absentmindedly fidgeted.

“Sorry,” you could hear the exhaustion weaving its way into your voice, “I’m just a bit tired.”

“Love, do you want to go inside then?”

His voice was relaxed, a pleasant tone compared to the others who filled the summer air with laughter and cheers as fireworks bloomed into the sky, each one sending a reverberating rumble down your spine.

Everything seemed to mix perfectly with the warmth of summer, the heat flushing your skin as it radiates between the two of you leaving you with a sickeningly sweet feeling flooding through you as you gave him a soft nod to his question.

His hands felt cool against your heated skin, his fingers still laced with yours as he helped you up, calluses running across your legs as he brushed away the sand that cling to you.

“I think we should shower before we head to bed,” his voice coming from behind you, a light chuckle intertangiling his words as he tried to brush off more sand before you both stepped inside.

“Will you shower with me?” 

The words had left your lips before you could even give them a thought, although you weren’t sure you would’ve been able to give anything much thought at the moment, your mind swirling making you quickly lose your chance to take back the question.

“Are you that tired?”

His tone was teasing as he trailed behind you, a soft nod from you causing a comfortable silence to envelope the two of you again as you both made your way into the bathroom.

The tile floor felt like ice against your bare feet, the bathroom air cool as it caused a ripple of goosebumps to grace your skin while the two of you began to shed your clothes.

It was a slow process, your limbs heavy from the heat exhaustion as you slowly peeled off each layer of clothing before you were completely bare to the cold air. You caught a glimpse of soft shades of pink coloring Akaashi’s face before he was turning his back to you to turn on the shower.

Goosebumps mixed with the flush of your skin as your eyes roamed his slender frame, it had been a few years since he’d graduated from Fukurōdani yet he’d kept most of his physique, muscles that seemed to move gracefully under pale skin.

The sight alone felt like it had the room heating up, it filled you with the urge to memorize every slope and curve of his back. 

You’d easily given into the urge, too tired to argue against yourself as your hands reached out to caress his skin, fingers tracing every bump and dip in his spine until your palms were flat against his shoulder blades, your forehead coming to rest in between them.

You could feel the small shiver run through his body, a soft chuckle rumbling through his chest that was followed by a hum as he finished adjusting the water temperature.

“It shouldn’t be too hot,” his voice echoing across the bathroom tiles as he ushered you into the shower with him.

The water felt refreshing at first, each droplet waking you up as they began to soothe the fatigue of a long summer weekend, it had slowly begun to lull you back into your exhaustion until you were barely able to keep your eyes open.

Lithe fingers were caressing your shoulders, callused fingers smoothing away knots built up from fatigue. 

Soft moans began to echo under the pitter patter of water, a pleasant melody playing inside the tile walls as Akaashi trailed chaste kisses across your shoulders, starting from the base of your neck before trailing them across your right shoulder and back again.

Nimble fingers and chaste kisses were replaced with honeysuckle scented bubbles, each one being massaged into your skin as you leaned back into Akaashi’s chest.

“Feels good,” your words come out in a slur, a hum mixed with a low moan as he keeps massaging the soap suds into overly sensitive flesh.

There were fingers gliding across breasts, his one hand taking your hardening nipple in between rough fingertips as his other hand reached up to grab the showerhead as he began to rinse the sweet scented bubbles from your skin.

The pressure from the showerhead left you a squirming mess in his grip, callused hands trailing from your breast to your hip so he could keep you from slipping as your thighs twitched with your every attempt to desperately get any sort of friction to your core.

“____, you’re so pretty when you’re tired and needy.”

His words are a melody to your ears, a heat pooling down your spine to the pit of your stomach, a heated knot forming as he trailed the showerhead further down your body. His lips trailing a kiss from the shell of your ear down to your jaw until he let his hand slide up so he could turn your face towards him, taking the chance to capture your lips with his own.

His tongue intertwining with yours, the sugary taste of watermelon sickeningly sweet on his lips as he swallowed your every moan, his fingers ghost back down your body before they were massaging at your inner thigh. 

Soft strokes to sensitive flesh sending a whimper through you before he was slowly parting your thighs, careful to keep you steady on the tile floor.

Your mind was haze of lust, you were sure you’d lost the ability to think at this point, your body acting purely on instinct as your hand wrapped around Akaashi’s wrist slowly guiding the showerhead to your dripping core.

Once you felt the water pressure against your clit there was a loud moan, your hips instinctively rolling as your cunt clenched around nothing.

“Keiji please,” his name was a whine from your lips as you drew closer and closer to your orgasm.

A few more whines of his name has you coming undone, the pressured water from the showerhead mixing with your own slick as his fingers traced a soothing pattern into your inner thigh.

He didn’t move the showerhead from your clit until you were a whimpering mess, your shaky fingers around his wrist as you tried to desperately push his hand away, but it was a fruitless effort as the overstimulation sent you over the edge.

It felt like fireworks were bursting inside you, the feeling of sparks igniting throughout your body as the heated knot in your stomach blooms causing your tired eyes to roll back as your vision is painted in white.

You were brought back to your senses by the soft sound of Akaashi’s voice, a loving sound as you held you steady.

“Love, can you still stand?”

It was a valid question, your legs shaking under his grip as he kept you from slipping.

“Y-yes,” your response quiet and almost drowned out by the distant sound of fireworks rumbling in the sky outside.

“Do you want to finish this in our bed, love?”

The feeling of his hardened cock against your back emphasizing the faint sense of need in his tone, it was a feeling that rapidly brought back the pooling heat building another knot in the pit of your stomach as you swallowed hard, giving him a nod as you tried to regain your voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something summer related while listening to Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles


End file.
